


Locked Behind Tall Iron Walls, They Built For Themselves.

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hatred of the world, Homophobia, Hugs, Kaoru's Tired, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on Yoshio’s face, wasn’t one of the nicest. His hair was slightly messy, as if he was under a lot of stress or pressure. His mouth was pulled into a tight neutral expression, as if he was trying to stay composed. <br/>Although, his eyes gave it away. The gleam in his eyes clearly shown his distaste in the situation, a scary glaze to them.<br/>Kaoru should have been scared, worried or wondering what the fuck he’d done. But he already knew what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Behind Tall Iron Walls, They Built For Themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompttt

“May I speak to a Hitachiin Kaoru?” Yoshio asked Tamaki, making every one of the host members mouth’s drop.

It was a surprise to even see him here at Ouran Academy, but to be looking for Kaoru?

All of the hosts turned to glare at each other, Hikaru’s face turning nasty and protective.

“Urm,” Tamaki said, stumbling on his words, his face showing true confusion. But also, he was scared.

The look on Yoshio’s face, wasn’t one of the nicest. His hair was slightly messy, as if he was under a lot of stress or pressure. His mouth was pulled into a tight neutral expression, as if he was trying to stay composed.

Although, his eyes gave it away. The gleam in his eyes clearly shown his distaste in the situation, a scary glaze to them.

Kaoru should have been scared, worried or wondering what the fuck he’d done. But he already knew what he did.

And he wouldn’t be scared or worried about something he knew was right.

Kaoru knew exactly what he was here for.

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

Kyoya hadn’t been in school in days.

Kaoru had received no calls or messages. Kyoya hadn’t even popped round to ‘hand him German work sheets’.

He hadn’t heard a word from Kyoya since Saturday night, it was now Wednesday after school.

And that, could only mean one thing.

Someone found out, and decided to snitch on them.

Even with them being so careful, there was just somethings you couldn’t hide.

Such as the extended gazes, lingering touches, and overall, the way they were around each other.

Now that Kaoru though about it, it was way too obvious for someone not to notice.

“W-What do you need him for?” Tamaki demanded, trying to brave and protective, but his façade collapsing like the straightening of his back. He covered into a little boy, his arms wrapping around his torso.

Nobody could blame him. What with the gaze Yoshio was giving him.

“Just a ‘friendly’ chat.” Yoshio told him, smiling in a passive aggressive way, making everyone want to fall to the ground.

Kaoru probably would have if he wasn’t so pissed off.

He stood up abruptly, his eyes strong with both fear and anger. He’d never liked Yoshio. Ever.

He put his foot out to stomp to Yoshio, before being pulled by a hand on his arm.

Kaoru looked down to Hikaru, showing what he wanted without words.

Hikaru’s eyes widened in shock, he still didn’t know what was going on. But, he knew Kaoru had to face him, for some unknown reason. And that was enough for him.

And anyway, he’d find out sooner or later.

Hikaru’s hand dropped from Kaoru’s arm, allowing him to move further.

All sets of eyes were on Kaoru. They could all sense the anger boiling off of him.

Kaoru was sure he could even see Honey hiding behind Mori’s leg.

He reached Yoshio, holding out his hand in politeness.

Kaoru’s body was shaking, and not just with anger. He was shit scared. His stomach was flipping like a pancake, and he felt as if he was going to faint at any second.

“Ootori-“ Kaoru started, before feeling pressure on his shoulder, quickly he turned to find Hikaru at his side, facing Yoshio with him. Kaoru smiled at him, Hikaru giving him a toothy smile.

It was reassuring to have Hikaru there.

He and Hikaru shared everything. Kaoru supposed it made sense for them to share fear and anger, too.

Hikaru moved from leaning on Kaoru’s shoulder, to linking their hands together.

Kaoru was sure his hand was sweaty, but Hikaru didn’t seem to mind.

“San.” They both finished, their voice’s completely in sync. They bowed down slightly, their arm crossing across their chests.

Yoshio scrawled visibly, his eyes rolling at the scene in front of him. Two twins, facing him head on, trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands.

He couldn’t comprehend what on Earth made his Kyoya, change for this boy.

His Kyoya was not weak. Yet, the boy in-front of him was holding onto his brother for mercy.

He didn’t know whether to be disappointed, or angry. So he decided to be both.

Yoshio pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, his eyes giving Hikaru a glare.

“This does not concern you, Hikaru.” Yoshio confirmed, his eyes never leaving Hikaru’s. He was trying to intimidate Hikaru enough to leave. It sure as hell wasn’t working though.

“If it’s my twin, it concerns me. It’d upset my mother to see such a blatant display of betrayal and cowardice.” Hikaru shot at him, bringing family into the equation. Kaoru guessed that this was to hit Yoshio’s own parenting skills.

Yoshio smiled like the devil, as if Hikaru had gave him an excellent point. 

Kaoru crumbled inside. He felt as I he was breaking. His anger was disappearing now, and all the good disses were gone. All he could feel was fear.

“Talking about your mother, what would she think, Kaoru? If she would find out what you’ve been up to?” Yoshio asked, his smirk rising.

Kaoru’s anger started to bubble once more, how dare he bring his mother into this? And, how dare he think that his mother was a homophobic bastard like he was?

“I bet you’re so ashamed, you haven’t even told you’re brother.” Yoshio continued, picking up on the confused look on Hikaru’s face.

Yoshio was even more observant that Kyoya.

“Well, I expect that they would be happy for me. It’s only a secret because your son requested it, because your son was scared of his own father.” Kaoru told him, letting go of Hikaru’s hand, and crossing his arms.

He felt like he was going to snap and fucking murder him. He wasn’t scared one bit anymore. Just pissed.

It felt as if Kaoru was on a rollercoaster, which ranged from fear to anger. And it didn’t look as if it’d stop anytime soon.

Kaoru lent into Yoshio, invading his personal space.

Yoshio was momentarily surprised, before pushing his chin up with pride.

“How does it feel to know that your son, your youngest son, was scared to tell you who he was? Because, I’m betting, it feels pretty shitty.” Kaoru asked, trying to beat the shit out of the heart Yoshio didn’t have.  He was trying to burst his pride, break his ego. And by the look on Yoshio’s face, it was working.

Yoshio stepped back, taking in a deep breath, as if taking a shot to the heart.

It would have felt nice, if the atmosphere wasn’t so cold, and Kaoru wasn’t bubbling with anger.

“Kaoru…” Hikaru commented, tugging his arm tightly and forcing Kaoru to look at him. Hikaru’s face was coated in guilt and sadness.

Kaoru looked back at him, almost mirroring the sadness and guilt.

He never knew why he didn’t tell Hikaru. But now, he wished he had.

Hikaru’s face was too painful to watch, and this situation was too painful, and the tugging at Kaoru’s heart was too painful and not seeing Kyoya was too fucking painful.

He had tears in his eyes, he’d had them for ages now, but he’d never noticed them till now. Kaoru took a deep breath, begging that it would stop him from crying.

Hikaru pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Kaoru’s shoulders, his face sinking into Kaoru’s shoulder.

Kaoru let a single tear shed, before pushing Hikaru off of him and facing Yoshio once more.

Yoshio’s face showed indifference, his face still rock hard. It was if, everything Kaoru had just said, didn’t even get through to him.

Tears began to run freely down Kaoru’s face. He obviously took no notice to the whole ‘one-tear-means-you-can’t-stop-till-it’s-over’ thing.

Kaoru’s façade faded. He was fed up of being brave. He just wanted to lie on the floor and cry.

He wanted a perfect world. He wanted an understanding world. He wanted a non-judging world.

But what he wanted the most, was to just lay in Kyoya’s arms.

He just wanted those days back. The ones Kaoru would just sit on Kyoya’s lap, and let him sub-consciously play with his hair. The evenings where Kaoru would dance in the almost-empty music room, begging Kyoya to dance with him. He wanted the passionate nights, filled with love and lust.

And the sweet kisses Kyoya would give, just before they had to leave each other.

He just wanted Kyoya. And he wanted the world to be okay with that.

“I fucking love your son, okay!” Kaoru shouted, not caring about who heard it. He was tired of pretending.

He was so fucking done with the unjustified world, with its stupid rules.

Kaoru just wanted to be himself. He just wanted to be with the one he loved.

He choked out into a sob, the palms of his hands frantically trying to fight away the tears. He fell to the ground, his legs finally giving out.

Yoshio sighed heavily, before signally his hand for someone to enter.

“Kyoya,” Yoshio commanded, Kaoru’s eyes looking up immediately, to find Kyoya walking towards him, his eyes blank and hurt.

Kaoru was pretty sure that he’d been shedding a tear or two outside, but he can tease him about it later.

Within seconds, Kyoya fell to Kaoru’s level, holding out his arms to him. Kaoru flung into them, his hands bunching in Kyoya’s stupid ugly shirt. Kyoya wrapped his arms around him tightly, one inch off hurting him. He sunk he head into Kaoru’s shoulder, his arms getting even tighter against Kaoru’s waist.

Kaoru hiccupped as he felt his shirt wetted at the shoulder. His arms wrapped tighter against Kyoya, one of his arms entwining in his hair.

And, at that moment, they knew exactly where they belonged, with each other.

And, it didn’t matter what the shitty world thought about it.

Kyoya was smart enough. He could build up a whole new company.

And everyone who could get their hands on Kaoru’s sketch pad knew he was incredibly talented, both in fashion and art.

They didn’t need anyone else.

They had each other.

Kaoru was convinced he and Hikaru were expanding their worlds, yet here he was, only wishing to be with one person.

Had he truly learnt?

No. Did that fucking matter? No.

“I fucking love you too,” Kyoya commented, as they both pulled away from the hug, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes.

Almost immediately, Kaoru burst out laughing, his hands covering his mouth protectively.

Maybe they weren’t as smart and evil as they thought.

Maybe they were the opposite, locked behind tall iron walls, they built for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> this pulled my own heart-strings writing it ;((((  
> I wanted to write something about Yoshio having black-mail or something like that, on Kyoya. But I like the ending, so I left it.   
> You can choose what happened nextttt


End file.
